User talk:Modelcar24
'Germans are welcome. ' Kann jemand deutsch hier? Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 5-Packs page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 14:11, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Congratulations Hello. Congratulations on your medals. Keep collaborating.David Marconi 02:06, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Needed Images in tables placed in galleries I moved your Custom Ford Bronco daredevil in blue from the gallery up to the table where it was missing. Please check the version tables, if the images you upload are not represented there, you should really put them there instead of in the galleries. Mach 5 (talk) 15:56, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Picture coding in tables and galleries The edits you made to the Hi-Roller and Fiat 500 needed fixing. Please review the page. Galleries should be added with the following code, just below the Versions table. : Gallery It would also be better if you renamed your pictures with a more descriptive names on the upload side. Mach 5 (talk) 14:51, July 28, 2018 (UTC) 5-Pack category not for vehicles Please don't add anymore vehicles to the 5-pack category. Mach 5 (talk) 15:14, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Category not for 50th series vehicles Please don't add the 50th Anniversary in this category. These vehicles was not actually the mainline series. If you want to add the category 2018 Hot Wheels, it will be a better idea. But please remove and try to make a category neet and clean. Tich3e (talk) 05:48, September 21, 2018 (UTC)